Una salida fortuita
by Lil-Black-Kate
Summary: Sirius más joven, más guapo, más de lo más... fuera de Azkaban? Y antes de tiempo! 6 años antes para ser más exactos.Una historia diferenta a como nos la han contado. Como reaccionara Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Una salida fortuita...

1-El comienzo

Bueno veamos... esto es de locos no aguanto más en esta celda de cuatro paredes. Si no salgo pronto de aquí me volveré loco al igual que Esteven Pill. Se encuentra delante mío, lleva más o menos el mismo tiempo aquí que yo. Lleno de tristeza y de soledad. Su mujer le traicionó y lo culparon a él de ser un mortífago cuando en realidad era ella.

Y yo? Bueno mi historia es larga... muy larga y no quiero aburriros, pero llevo aquí, si no me fallan las cuentas que llevo escribiendo en la pared desde que llegué 6 años y 6 meses... yo, que siempre he sido una buena persona, una persona admirada y querida por mis amigos. Ahora me encuentro aquí acusado de traición a mi " hermano". Yo que daría la vida por él, pondría mi boca al dementor si él no hubiera hecho todo lo posible por sacarme de aquí. Pero no esta... se marcho... todo por mi culpa, todo lo he hecho yo, soy un ser despreciable.

Ya es de noche y los dementores se acercan a darnos la comida. Me acuerdo de cuando era pequeño y mi madre me castigaba sin comer, yo me lo tomaba a broma, le decía que me daba igual, que total ya comería luego. Y después... bueno... la comida que hoy me sirven es un cazo de sopa y un mendrugo de pan. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que de mayor acabaría así, pensaría que se han vuelto locos.

Pero... como puedo salir de aquí, miro la ventana que hay en mi celda, tan pequeña y embarrotada de gruesas barras de acero anti-magia, en la lejanía de la noche veo la luna los rayos de la cual se filtran entre los barrotes, la luna es llena y brillante, cuantas juergas hacíamos ese día del mes. Lunático... pobre... tan solo y tan desgraciado. La vida le ha dado una torta desde pequeño. Las largas noches que pasábamos ayudándolo en su pequeño problema, porque a nuestros ojos solo era pequeño, bueno y peludo según lo que decía Cornamenta. Como conseguimos hacernos animagos, que días eran aquellos...

Flash Back

-Niño! Que he dicho. Que en mi casa no se pronuncia a nadie proveniente de una familia tan vulgar como esa... la raza muggle es cruel! – mi madre e gritaba...

me encontraba en la cocina del numero 12 de Grimuald Place, agazapado entre la esquina de la cocina y la mano de mi madre a punto de pegarme. Yo, no debía tener más de 5 años por entonces.

Mis padres siempre comparando. "Este niño no sabe hacer nada" " míralo siempre tan esquivo en las conversaciones" " acabaras mal" "Sucio traidor a nuestra sangre" "Si te vas no vuelvas"

Fin Flash Back

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – los dementores. Me giró hacia los barrotes que daban al pasillo, allá están ellos, por lo menos 3 de ellos, están aquí para amargarme, porque, porque... volví a mirar a la luna recordando a Lunático. ANIMAGOS!

-Lo tengo! – di un golpe con el puño en mi otra mano y acto seguido me transforme en animago, que como es que soy un animago? Bueno eso también es una historia bastante larga, aunque como ya he dicho anteriormente viene todo gracias a Lunático y su problema. Si creo, y espero que funcione, ningún guardia tiene que pasar por aquí estos días a parte de los dementores, esto es perfecto entonces, mi plan puede dar resultado.

Yo, un perro grande, negro y con unos preciosos ojos grises se encuentra ahora en mi celda. Quieto, agazapado entre las frías sabanas que nos han proporcionado los generosos del ministerio. Mañana cuando me lleven la comida daré el siguiente paso a mi vida.

Es agotador... llevo toda la tarde nadando sin parar, por suerte soy un perro y tengo cuatro patas. Es un ventaja bastante buena. He huido de Azkaban este mediodía, ha sido fácil, los dementores son ciegos así que no pasa nada, apenas han notado mucha diferencia, pensaron que estaba loco, claro, normal no pueden reaccionar del todo bien con los sentimientos animales.

Por fin veo tierra, es bastante tarde y ya ha empezado a amanecer, el efecto de los dementores va desapareciendo de mi ser poco a poco que me voy acercando a tierra firme. Pero bueno ahora lo importante es que estoy fuera, fuera del alcance de ellos, fuera de todo lo relacionado, con los recuerdos, con la desesperación... soy libre... bueno al menos hasta que den el toque de alarma en Azkaban.

Después de pasar una noche entera debajo de un puente a la espera que se haga de día y pueda emprender el camino hacia mi destino. El cuidado de mi ahijado, ese era mi objetivo, cumplir la promesa que juré cuando sostuve en mis brazos el cuerpo inerte de mi "hermano" y compañero de juegos en el colegio, James Potter. Un hombre valiente que no dudo en poner su vida en peligro para salvar a su familia de las garras de ese ser vil y despreciable. Así que me encamino hacia el este, donde se encuentra mi pequeño.

Bueno, que tal? Bien? No es muy largo pero es que no quiero hacerlo largo. Más bien es un mini fic... espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, a mi me ha entristecido mucho!

Un besoo!

LilBlack/ Lil-Black-Kate (soy la misma)


	2. El encuentro

2- El encuentro...

He llegado, me encuentro en un barrio al que jamás hubiera puesto el pie si no fuera porque existen unas fuerzas mayores que actúan en contra.

Me acerco al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Es muy temprano y no creo que nadie haya despertado aun, me coloco detrás de un coche Honda de color rojo, el cual no esta nada mal. A las 8, supongo que es esa hora ya que mucha gente ha empezado a salir de sus casas y se suben a los coches para empezar un nuevo día en sus trabajos. De la casa que tengo enfrente, y de la cual llevo horas vigilando ha salido una mujer delgada, muy huesuda con una cara saliente, muy parecida a un caballo deformado. Detrás suyo un niño bastante rechoncho llevaba una mochila último modelo, en la mano sujetaba un doonut de chocolate, y en la otra un bollycao (hace años que no me como uno o ) pero, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de que Harry se encontrara en esa casa, de todas maneras habían pasado 6 años y algo y lo que había dicho Dumbledore en ese momento quizás no se cumplió. Pero no, de repente un niño bajo, escuálido y muy despeinado sale corriendo de la casa para alcanzar a mujer y niño que ya se encontraban a medio camino de acabar la calle. El chico era moreno, con el pelo negro azabache y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en medio de la frente, él era sin duda Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Al contrario que su primo el llevaba una bolsa de cartón y nada de comer.

Durante el camino hacia el colegio de los dos chicos, el perro negro se mantuvo a una prudencia distancia, no tuvo problemas para seguirlos, el único momento que dudo en continuar con su objetivo fue al sentirse observado por otro animal, un felino blanco a rayas, pero a penas le dio más importancia de la que se merecía. El colegió donde acudían los jóvenes era bastante feo. La escuela daba la vuelta a la manzana, eran como 4 edificios de diferentes épocas puestos en unos metros cuadrados de tal manera de aprovechar al máximo el espacio. Visto desde fuera, se podía observar pasillos que daban al exterior, con puertas a lo largo, todas de color verde y enumeradas. Por pisos, en el primero 10-19, en el segundo del 20-29... y así sucesivamente, hasta un 6º piso. Había dos patios uno delantero con dos rampas a cada extremo de la calle principal, desde donde se entraba al recinto. Y alrededor de todo el colegió verjas altas y verdes, y en la entrada del colegio, en el hall, se podía apreciar un monumento, una enorme bola a rayas verde y amarillo. (NA: vaya una especie de descripción de mi colegio, muy verde...)

Los dos chicos se despidieron de la mujer y bajaron la rampa principal hacia el interior del recinto. Yo desde fuera los observaba como poco a poco la distancia entre ellos iba aumentando y como enseguida mi pequeño Harry se quedaba aislado del resto de personal allí presente. Espere, espere lo suficiente hasta que tocaron las 11 del mediodía y los chicos salían a tomar su segundo desayuno, tenia ganas de ver allá a Harry, quería volver a verlo para apreciar el perfecto parecido que existía entre él y su padre.

Lo observe, ya lo veía, su clase se encontraba en el tercer piso, salía de los últimos y solo, una vez llego abajo, se acerco hasta la rampa opuesta por donde había entrado antes, la cual tenia como un sitio más elevado para poderse sentar durante el recreo. Me acerque lo máximo que pude, me puse justo detrás suyo. No me veía, intente captar su atención, pero estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que un balonazo se le estampo en al cara, tirándole las gafas unos metros.

SERÁN CAPULLOS!

Todos los que se encontraban por la zona se empezaron a reír, lo señalaban con el dedo cuando él, tantear con la mano el suelo en busca de las gafas redondas. Nadie dio la más mínima señal de querer ayudarlo, y pronto un grupo de chicos entre los que se encontraba su primo lo rodearon. Uno de ellos, que era alto, delgado y rubio recogió las gafas del suelo y se las alargó a Harry. Bueno alguien educado. Pero no, en cuanto Harry hubo alargado la mano el muchacho que le sacaba por lo menos 2 cabezas levantó la mano impidiéndole coger-las. Yo empecé a ladrar hacia los chicos, pero poco podía hacer, entre ellos y yo había una gran verja de por lo menos3 metros de altura. En ese momento algo sorprendente pasó, las gafas que minutos antes el chico rubio sostenía en las manos desaparecieron para volver aparecer en las manos de Harry el cual se había quedado tan de piedra como sus compañeros.

Yo que sabía lo que era, la magia, la magia que corre por sus venas. Volví con mi intento de distraer al personal pero fue inútil, en ese entonces los chicos alrededor de Harry empezaron a empujarlo de uno a otro como si fuera una peonza de juego, era lamentable. Cada vez que Harry caía al suelo empezaba a recibir una bandada de puntapiés. Observe a los demás, algunos se tapaban la cara, otros reían de lo que pasaba, y otros simplemente se quedaban inmóviles.

Lo decidí, aunque eso supusiese que más de un auror estuviera en vigilancia constante lo decidí, nadie tocaría a mi ahijado por muy muggle que sea. Me dirigí hacia los conteineres que había al final de la calle y allá, controlando que no pasará nadie me transforme en mi forma humana.

Una vez volví al lugar de la agresión, Harry ya llevaba un labio partido y algunos cortes en las manos de las caídas que había sufrido.

-Vamos Harry! Eso es lo único que puedes hacer... Gallinaa!

-cocococcococo cococo cococ – imitaba otro muchacho a la gallina, acompañado de un ridículo baile moviendo las manos y brazos.

-YA VALE! – grité! – dejadlo! – por primera vez, Harry se giró para mirarme, al verme al igual que todos retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atrás, sin duda daba miedo. Estaba muy delgado, sucio, mi pelo largo y andrajoso me bajaba por los hombros hasta los codos, y mis ojos echaban chispas de enfado. Una vez los chicos hubieran retrocedido lo suficiente, me acerqué más a la verja.

-Estas bien Harry?

-Lo conoces?- preguntó entonces el chico rubio. Harry lo miro y luego me miro a mi. Se le veía indeciso. Así que me adelante.

-Soy su padrino y espero que esto que hace un rato he visto no se repita. Sino vosotros y vuestras familias sufrirán las consecuencias. No tentéis a la magia! –dije y le guiñe un ojo a Harry. Por lo que pareció funciono, todo el mundo hecho a correr excepto Harry que se le veía bastante confundido.

-Como va?

-eeh... perdone pero nos conocemos? – dijo un poco temeroso.

-jaj – reí, mi risa le asusto – no te preocupes no soy malo, y bueno lo de conocernos es relativo. Tu no te debes acordar de mi eras muy pequeño la última vez que te vi.

-cuando fue? – esa pregunta me sorprendió y a la vez me dolió.

-pues...- dije y me pase una mano por el pelo, instintivamente la retire, me había recordado a James ese movimiento, siempre lo realizaba cuando estaba punto de contar algo o estaba nervioso o quería impresionar, yo muy bien no sabía lo que ahora quería. – la última vez que te vi fue cuando tus padres murieron. Te tocaba venir a vivir conmigo y...

-contigo? Y porque no fui? – la distancia entre los dos se iba acortando. A lo lejos vi que la gente empezaba a subir las escaleras, Harry noto que miraba detrás suyo y se giró. – debo irme. Pero cuando te puedo volver a ver? Y como te llamas?

-nos podemos ver si quieres cuando acabes tus clases. Estaré aquí, cuando vengas busca un perro negro...

-el que estaba antes aquí?

-si ese, el te conducirás hasta donde yo estoy. Y Soy Sirius, o Canuto como prefieras. – deje que mis palabras entrasen bien en su cerebro. – ahora vete no quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa. Nos vemos luego. – dije. Harry me despidió con un movimiento rápido de manos y se alejo camino de las escaleras...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Buenoo! Otro capítulo! Estero que os este gustando y si queréis que añada algo que os apetezca decídmelo, dentro de un par de capítulos saldrá el amor...! No tardará!

Un beso a todo el mundo.

Lil-Black/Lil-Black-Kate


	3. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

Una salida fortuita...

3- Recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Durante mi espera, volví a divisar el felino blanco...ahora podía asegurar que mi intuición no me fallaba, alguien me seguía y no tenia muy buena espina.

Ya era la hora, espere a Harry en la esquina que habíamos quedado. Ya me ha visto, ahora solo hace falta que me siga.

-Hola... – dijo y se agacho temeroso a mi. Cuando su cara estuvo a mi altura le empecé a lamer la cara de felicidad... por fin lo tenía cerca... como lo añoraba, a este renacuajo.

Me puse en marcha. Harry después de darme un saludo con una caricia en la cabeza repuso la marcha hacia donde yo le indicaba.

Llegamos, era un callejón no muy transitado pero perfecto para destranformarme y que no me vieran. Lo hice, recupere mi forma humana y eso sobresaltó demasiado a Harry que se retiro espalda contra la pared.

-No...- dije y intente calmarlo con movimientos de manos. – soy yo... Sirius... – su cara era un poema... – soy un animago, te han explicado algo de la magia?

-a parte de que no existe no! como lo has hecho? Que eres? Eres peligroso?- eso me dolió, peligroso, no! –Nunca te haría daño.

-Pero entonces...? –esta demasiado nervioso y no se me ocurre nada más que hacer. Como convencerlo de que soy inocente.

-Fui enviado a Azkaban cuando eras un enano y ahora... pues... como decírtelo... – dije mirando el cielo y me rasque la cabeza. –pues... me he escapado. –los ojos se le abrieron a más no poder. Ahora si la había hecho buena. –No... pero soy inocente, me culparon. Bueno, inocente no del todo. Pero si en parte y estoy muy arrepentido.

-y por que vienes a mi? Que te he hecho yo? – dijo, su mirada de miedo y su expresión desencajada me hirieron.

-tu, tu eres lo único que tengo. Tu eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo, el que consideraba como a un hermano. Y además eres mi ahijado y lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca. Sin ti no soy nada, y sin ti me moriría. Mi existencia no es nada si no puedo estar contigo y si algún día me llegaras a perdonar por no haber cuidado de ti como le juré a tu padre que haría, lo entendería. – me giré, no quería que me viera llorar. Le di la espalda para no ver como se marchaba de este lugar.

De repente noté un tirón en la pierna. Alguien me esta estirando de la túnica. Me giró y lo veo. Sus ojos están llorosos, pero su expresión sigue siendo la misma.

-esto... señor... –se aventuró a decir.

-no... –negué con la cabeza. – Sirius.

-emm... si eso... Sirius... usted era muy amigo de mis papas?

-si. Lo era. Tu padre era mi mejor amigo, lo quería mucho. Y tu madre era fantástica. –Harry ya no me miraba, estaba mirando algo que le llamaba la atención más atrás. Me giré, lo volví a ver. El gato. El gato se encontraba al principio del callejón y nos miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

-Oh! –se sorprendió Harry. –Micu! Que haces aquí? La señora Figg te estará buscando. –Harry se acercó al gato y lo cogió en brazos antes de volver hasta mi. – me tengo que ir! Debería devolverle este gato a mi vecina, ama a los gatos. Nos veremos otro día? – preguntó y en sus ojos vi por primera vez un brillo.

-Claro. Rondare por la zona unos días así que cuando me veas acércate, ya sabes un perro negro. Y si me llamas, dime Hocicos.

-jajja Hocicos? – me dijo y arruó la nariz – que nombre! Me contaras cosas de mis papas?

-si. Lo intentare.

-y sobre la magia? Yo también podré hacer?

-jajaj claro que si! – dije y mi risa parecía más un ladrido que lo que en realidad era.- eres mágico por naturaleza. Claro que harás magia, y cuando tengas la edad iras a Hogwarts a estudiar.

-Hogwarts?

-ya te contaré. Ahora escúchame bien. Tu no me has visto vale? No puedes decirle a nadie que has hablado con migo no quiero que te metas en problemas. Cuando nos veamos te contare infinitas cosas y tu también! Y Ahora vete ya! – dije y le hice un movimiento con las manos en señal de que se apresure.

El resto de día merodee por las calles. Me fije en algo no muy normal. Al menos como esta mañana. Había cierta gente extraña por la zona, gente que me resultaba vagamente familiar, y sospeche que muy pronto los aurores no tardarían en aparecer en escena si no me iba de ese lugar. Pero a donde?

Esa pregunta me rondaba todo el día. A casa de Lunático? No podría, vive bastante lejos de aquí y no me quería escuchar.

Amelie!

Si eso era... ella lo entendería. Ella me escucharía. Estoy segura que me ha echado mucho de menos, tanto como yo a ella.

Oooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooooO

Buenoo! Yaa se acerca el gran momento! Se que ha vuelto a ser muy corto el capítulo pero a medida que avance los capis los intentare hacer más largos lo prometo.

Bueno, que os ha parecido... solo han sido 3 capítulos pero el plato fuerte vendrá ahora. No tardaréis en conocer a Amelie y a otras personas que serán claves en esta historia.

Un besoo muy grande y espero vuestras críticas!


	4. Amelie

4-Amelie.

Llegue a la casa donde supuestamente hacia 6 años ella vivía. En ese momento las dudas me asaltaron. Y si no quería verme, y si no lo entendía, y si no me creía, ella era la única esperanza que tenia.

Ella era la chica con la que había compartido momentos íntimos después de salir de Hogwarts y intentar sentar la cabeza, que ya es difícil ya. Pero, Amelie era una chica que ya la conocía de Hogwarts muy antena a mi, guapa y... bueno era muy guapa. Aunque Lily siempre me decía que no me convenía , y no se porque, ella me quería mucho y estoy seguro que lo debe seguir haciendo, al fin y al cabo James siempre me dijo que cuando te enamoras nunca dejas de amar a la persona que quieres. Y ella me amaba, o eso es lo que decía, yo era su hombre. Y yo... bueno... amor, amor... yo creo que es lo que siento. James me decía que él lo supo enseguida cuando se enamoro de Lily, y que yo lo sentiría, pero... cuando estaba con ella, no se, yo estaba como siempre, Lily decía que no era amor, y que esa chica me haría daño. Que tontería ya ves.

Bueno, es hora de entrar. La casa era las típicas inglesas. (muy bien no se como son pero bueno jeje) la casa era de madera con un precioso jardincito a su alrededor. La verja se encontraba medio abierta y en la casa se podía ver luz, seguramente comían ya que era mediodía (NA: había tardado 1 día y medio en llegar) y como era sábado, seguramente se encontraba en la casa.

Pase la verja sin mucha dificultad. Aun iba camuflado con mi tapadera de animago. No fui a la entrada principal, sino que rodee la casa hasta llegar a la entrada trasera que daba a la cocina. En ese momento me tome la libertad de volver a mi forma humana. En el caso que saliera algo mal no me interesaba que descubriera mi pequeño secreto.

Toque la puerta y espere con ansias que ella abriera la puerta. Ya oía los pasos, se acercaban. En este momento estaba echo un manojo de nervios, me lleve la mano a la boca y saque aire, bien, para empezar mi aliento APESTA! Voy sucio, asquerosamente sucio, y asusto a todo el mundo.

Los pasos llegaron y la puerta se abrió:

-si? Que quiere? – me quede de piedra. No sabía como reaccionar. Eso no era lo que me esperaba en ese momento. No me esperaba, en ningún momento se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que.

------------------

(en el numero 4 de Privet Drive)

Los 3 Dursley y Harry se encontraban en la salita. Petunia estaba sentada en el sofá junto a su marido tejiendo una bufanda que después se la pondría al pequeño cuello de si hijo, Dudley, o su Dudders como solía llamarle. Vernon escuchaba las noticias de mediodía. Dudley estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con su nueva Game Boy y Harry, también sentado en el suelo jugaba con sus playmovils.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre del tiempo se desconecto para dar lugar otra vez a la mesa redonda donde daban las noticias. El interlocutor, leía unas hojas antes de hablar:

-Perdonen por esta interrupción, pero nos acaba de llegar un aviso muy importante. Hace dos días se fugo un peligroso hombre de la cárcel. Es importante que cualquiera que lo vea avise con urgencia al numero de teléfono que aparece en pantalla. Un numero disponible las 24 horas del día. – el interlocutor hizo una pausa y mostraron la fotografía del prófugo, con el numero de teléfono abajo. El hombre era alto y estaba muy sucio, su cara apenas se podía ver a causa de la mata de pelo que le cubría. – hemos de advertir que Black va armado. Por favor cualquier cosa que puedan decirnos sobre su paradero será generosamente recompensado – la imagen se volvió a ir y apareció en hombre del tiempo siguiendo con las fuertes lluvias que atinaban en el norte del país.

-como! Y no nos dicen de donde se ha escapado – gruñía Tío Vernon mientras tía Petunia echaba un vistazo por la ventana. Como le gustaría llamar a ese numero de teléfono. Harry por su parte se había quedado estático. Ese hombre era el mismo con el que él había conversado hace un día, el amigo de sus padres. Pero él dijo que era inocente era imposible que sea él. Aunque coincidiera que era un prófugo y la fotografía era idéntica.

-Yo lo conozco! – grito de Repente Dudley! – ese hombre rondaba ayer por la escuela!

-Como? – gritaron Vernon y Petunia! – cariño y estas bien! No os hizo nada. Y acto seguido Petunia cogió el teléfono – 454500!

Harry no sabía que hacer en parte le caía bien pero era un asesino! Que debía hacer. No podría mentir. Pero la magia? Tenia que decirlo? O ocultarlo? Que debería de hacer.

-Hola! – se oía a Petunia contestar al teléfono – mire llamo para lo de Black!

-si le oigo como se llama? – gritó una voz desde el otro lado del auricular. Tía Petunia tuvo que apartarlo de la oreja.

-Petunia, Petunia Dursley.

-Bien señora Dursley que información puede darnos.

-Ese hombre rondaba el otro día por el colegio de mi hijo. Atrápenlo!

-Bien escúcheme antes de una hora unos agentes se pasaran por su casa para que de declaración. Hasta luego.

-Vale pero no le he dicho donde vivo... –dijo Petunia muy extrañada.

-aahh... si, si claro donde vive?

-En el Numero 4 de Privet Drive al Sur de Surrey.

-Ok. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Ya habían colgado y Tía Petunia aun sostenía el auricular en la mano.

-Que han dicho?

-que antes de una hora vendrán. Ay! Dios! Y la casa esta echa una pocilga! HARRY A LIMPIAR! YA!

-Seguramente vendrá la prensa. Témenos que dar una buena imagen.

----------------

(En casa de Amelie)

No me puedo mover. Como es posible. Ella nunca me haría eso.

La que había abierto la puerta no era Amelie. Sino una niña que no debía tener más de 7 años. La niña pareció no reconocerlo. Eso era jugar con ventaja.

-esta... esta Amelie?

-No en este momento no esta. De parte de quien? Quiere que le deja algún mensaje. Alguna nota importante. Algún nombre, que algo?

No podía responder, no sabía que decir. Me había quedado mirando a esa niña que tan parecida era a Amelie. Se oyeron unos pasos de fondo y una voz de hombre sonó en la lejanía.

-Naira, quien es? Con quien hablas.

-con un hombre que pregunta por mama. – eso me lo confirmo. No podía ser. Había tenido una hija! El corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos. Me giré, di la espalda a la niña y empecé a caminar hacia la salida al tiempo que el hombre se asomaba por la puerta y lograba verme de espaldas.

-Usted! Quien es! – eche a correr. No correría la misma suerte si el hombre me veía. El si me reconocería. Un mago hecho y derecho conocería ya su escape de Azkaban.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holaa! siento mucho haber tardado tanto! de verdad pero es que me estoy acercando a la selectividad y no paro de tyrabajar. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo jeje es corto lose, pero ha sido muy bonito! jeje ahora que lo estaba repasando he notado que hasta hay trozos un poco cursis jeje pero espero que os haya gustado y continuar asi con los reviws me encantan. Hablando de esto, voy a contestarlos:

Nachita: Holaa! gracias! si la verdad es que es distinto a muchos que he leido. wenoo... Amelie, Amelie aun directamente no ha salido pero ya empezamos a tener algunos datos sobre ella jeje Besooss hasta la proxima.

Zaratusta: Holaa! Aquí llega el principio de amor jeje. Quizás me pase un poco y le hice sufrir demasiado. Pero... el paso del tiempo, o más bien de los capítulos se olerá un amor... Besoss!

lunatik lovegood: muchas gracias! wenoo aqui otro capitulo más jeje espero que tambien te haya gustado. Besoss.

Magia: holaa! creo que tendras que esperar un capi más para verla en persona jeje lo siento. Pero al menos ya sabemos donde vive y con quien Besooss

Espero que os haya gustado y que me digan que tal? Porfaa! Déjenme reviws!

LilBlack


	5. Quien avisa no es traidor

**5-Quien avisa no es traidor...**

Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas en forma perruna. No podía ser. Yo la quería y ella me ha dejado. Se ha olvidado de mi. Estoy solo, solo. La única salida que me queda es Lunático. Y dudo mucho que me reciba con los brazos abiertos. No me había alejado lo suficiente cuando oí una verja abrirse detrás. Me giré y cautelosamente me volví a acercar a la casa. Ahora si. Ahora si era ella. Pasó la verja del jardín y se fue directa a la puerta principal. Amelie es una chica castaña, con unos... vaya, ahora que lo pienso apenas me acuerdo de ella. Debe ser efecto de los dementores, esos animales se te llevan lo más preciado que tienes.

De repente como si de la nada apareciera, empecé a oír una vocecilla en mi mente, que me recordaba una conversación:

Flash Back

-Vamos di? Aun estas con ella?- dijo una voz.

-bueno no esta mal. Es guapa y simpática. – conteste yo.

-pero hablas con ella? – dijo otra voz, pero esta vez femenina.

-si claro que si. – dije indignado.

-de que? - volvió a preguntar la chica.

-pues... de muchas cosas – que se suele decir en estos casos?

-ya veo así que la conversación no pasa del contenido sexual.

-Ya! Pero que os habéis creído. Yo la quiero es... agrr... me voy a jugar con Harry, al menos el me entiende.

Fin Flash Back

Sí, como añoraba a mis amigos ellos me entendían. Pero... Lily siempre me lo decía, que conversaciones tenia con ella. No pasaba de lo puramente carnal.

Di media vuelta para observar a la que una vez fue mi pareja. Aquella que yo no hubiera dado espalada nunca! "claroo! Por supuesto!" esta voz me va a matar.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol que estaba situado delante de la verja de su casa no sabía a que hacer, no puedo entrar sería como una contradicción a mis principios. Si mejor dejarla así como esta y no molestar a mi pequeño corazón "esta chica te hará daño ya veras"

La estuve observando durante el tiempo que cruzo su patio delantero y abría la puerta de su casa. Y ahora que? Entro como si nada y le pido ayuda? O simplemente me voy, pero adonde?

(En Privet Drive)

En la casa había empezado ha implantarse una tensión acumulada. Tanto Tía petunia como Tío Vernon se mostraban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ellos, cosa que era bien poca, apenas unas buenas caras que hasta a un niño los tomaría por idiotas.

-Vamoss… esta gente no tardará en venir, Vernon!

-Si cariño estoy aquí, ya me he cambiado.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer no? – Tío Vernon asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia el salón – Dudley! A ver ese pelo que me lo llevas muy desordenado.

-Mamaa! –se quejaba la ballena andante- ya vale... esto... ese asesino...

-Luego a los agentes a mi no me lo cuentes, espera a ese momento.

-Pero...

DINGG DONGG!

-Ayy! Ya están aquí! Niño! – me dijo – A tu cuarto. YA! – obedecí a regañadientes ya que me interesaba bastante lo que tenían que decir de Sirius. Desde la alacena, escuche y vi a través de la rendija del respiradero como tanto mis tíos como Dudley, y su postura ya estudiada para abrir la puerta en las grandes ocasiones, recibían a los recién llegados.

-Buenos días! Soy Vernon Dursley, mi mujer, Petunia – la señalo – Fue quien llamó a urgencias.

-Bien, Bien...- dijo Un hombre que llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero tipo Bombin de color verde pistacho. El hombre iba acompañado de dos personas más, pero el parecía ser el jefe.

-Siéntese he preparado un poco de te, (pausa) tenga. – Tía Petunia ofreció una taza a cada uno. Sin hacer ruido, intente salir de la alacena y acercarme un poco más al salón para poder observar y escuchar mejor lo que tenían que decir.

-Coff...Coff.. bueno, creo que hay que pasar a lo importante, vio o no a Black!

-Bueno señor, mi hijo fue quien afirma a ver visto a Black rondando por el colegio, supongo que habrá puesto vigilancia!- dijo bastante alterada Tía Petunia.

-eehh... si, si, mis aur... agentes se ocupan de ello, por supuesto. Bien pequeño estas seguro que has visto a Black.

Dudley que estaba sentado entre sus padres en el sofá se encogió aun más mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, estas son algunas fotos de Black antes y después de salir de Az... cárcel, no sabemos como esta ahora pero por si acaso. Échenle un vistazo.

Los tres Dursley se acercaron a las fotografías. Me llamo a la atención en especial la cara que puso Tía Petunia.

-Disculpe, este hombre... es el mismo en la otra...

-Por supuesto, seis años antes, porque...

-porque, esto parece estúpido pero se parece mucho a...

-a quien Petunia di, lo conocías? – dijo desesperado Tío Vernon.

-disculpen, solo son ustedes en la casa verdad?

-Si! Por supuesto no vive aquí, aquí no vive nadie a parte de nosotros, puede mirar las habitaciones si quiere.

-Bien le creemos, a ver niño que hizo ese hombre...

-pu-pues nos-nos gritó a mi y a mis amigos...

-hizo algo más, que más os dijo?

-ehhh... estábamos en el patio jugando – "Y un cuerno jugando" pensó Harry – cu-cuando nos dijo que si seguíamos haciéndole... haciendo lo que hacíamos nos mataría a nosotros y nuestras familias.

-espera, has dicho haciéndole?

-emm... era un juego, jugábamos con mi primo, pero a el no le gustan mucho las bromas y empezó a llorar –"será mentiroso" – y...y...

-Y?

-y ese hombre apareció y nos gritó por eso.

-por hacerle una broma a tu primo? Esto es estúpido, tienen que llamar si es algo importante! Vamos...

-mi hijo no miente señor, si dice haber visto a ese hombre será porque lo ha visto! – gritó Tío Vernon.

-Quien es tu primo? Donde vive? Se podría investigar no Fudge? No perdemos nada. – dijo uno de los agentes al que tenia el bombín verde.

-eehh... claro, claro...

-No creo que el os pueda servir de ayuda mi sobrino... – empezó a decir tío Vernon, pero el hombre ya había sacado una libreta y con una pluma que parecía de águila empezó a garabatear unas cosas.

-Nombre del chico, y lugar de residencia? –pregunto el agente mirando el papel amarillento para empezar a escribir, pero al no recibir respuesta de los Dursley levantó la cabeza. – o es que no existe tal primo? – siguió un poco mosca.

-S-si – dijo tía Petunia. – vive aquí con...

-pero ustedes nos dijer... da igual donde esta. – en ese momento asome la cabeza por la puerta del comedor y todas las miradas recayeron en mi.

-Santo Cielo!

-Por las barbas de Merlín!

-Harry Potter? – preguntó el mismo agente que tenía la pluma.

(En el pueblo de Remus)

Bueno al menos ya estoy aquí, he llegado antes de tiempo. A ver, su casa...si.

Seguí caminando (en forma de canuto) durante unos diez minutos, hasta que llegué a la casa de mi amigo. Y ahora? Me pregunté qué puedo hacer para que no se asuste? A ver... ser natural por supuesto, pero mejor antes mirare por la ventana para no encontrar imprevistos como los pasados no conviene. Me acerque a la ventana de la cocina y vi a un hombre de aspecto cansado tomando una taza de... algo raro¿ buenoo esta solo por lo que parece. Me acerque a la puerta y toque la puerta

TOC TOC

Oí pasos que se acercaban, un clic en la puerta y bula! Remus Lupin se aparecio delante de mí y ahora si que no es una alucinación de Azkaban! Es mi amigoo!

-Sirius¿ - dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y sacando la varita apuntándome en el pecho, bueno... quizas no era tan buena idea esto de aparecer en su casa...

Holaass! He tardado lo se pero me ha quedado bien no? creo al menos eso creo lo he intentado dejar algo así como con intriga jejej

Kathrina: holaa! perdon por el retraso! espero que te siga gustando mi historia! Besoss

Helen Black Potter: Holaa! ya salee el bueno de Remuss! a ver que tal su primera impresion, jeje espero que no te haya descepcionado yespero subir pronto el proximo capitulo! respecto a Sirius a el pobre le estoy haciendo sufrir bastante espero que no se lo tome a mal! Besoss

Kaito Seishiro: Me alegro de verte por aquí y ver que te sigue gustando el fic! espero que no te decepcione como continua! Besoss

Zayde Lupin: jeje Holaa! shii pobre Sirius pero espero que pronto le vayan mejor las cosas, creo que salió de Azkaban con

el pie izquierdo jeje Besoss

Espero vuestras opiniones! Un besazoo!

LilBlackkate


End file.
